For an existing electronic cigarette, its mouthpiece is generally removably mounted to a main body of the electronic cigarette by a mechanically pluggable connection. Since the mouthpiece has a certain length, the overall length of the electronic cigarette with the mouthpiece is increased and thus not convenient for the user to carry. And if the user carries the electronic cigarette with the mouthpiece removed, it may likely result in the loss of the mouthpiece. In addition, in the existing electronic cigarette, the mouthpiece is generally exposed and vulnerable to external pollution, thereby affecting the user.